1. Field
The present invention relates to a buffer and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, various flat panel displays that have reduced weight and volume, which are drawbacks of cathode ray tubes, are being developed. Flat panel displays include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
Research to integrate a display panel and a driving circuit panel in active matrix liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic electro-luminescence displays has been actively undertaken.
A technique for integrating the driving circuit that has been researched generally uses a circuit of CMOS thin film transistors. Accordingly, a plurality of masks are required when forming N-type and P-type transistors together, and additional processes are required to respectively control the threshold voltage. This decreases process yield and increases process cost, and operational reliability of the circuit is decreased, thereby causing a reproducibility problem.
Generally, N-type thin film transistors are thermally damaged by a hot carrier during element driving, as compared with P-type thin film transistors, such that potentially severe characteristic degradation is generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.